To The Rescue
by TheDeep
Summary: A whacked out suspect and case on Times Square and then paperwork at the precinct? This was definitely not how he planned on spending his night, but he has a certain someone to help him out! This is my second response to 2NYwLove's challenge. This time I got Don, Times Square, Bored, and the Precinct. Rated M...just to be safe 'cause I use a few cuss words here.


**Ok, so this took longer than I intended it to take, but hey! I finally got what I think I want to do in mind. So, this is my second go at 2NYwLove's challenge. This time I got Flack, Times Square, the Precinct, and bored.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

Don exchanged a glance with Mac, who looked about as excited as Don felt. That was uhh…let's see…not much at all, really.

Times Square was busy behind them with cabs and cars and busses. All that was normal. What was abnormal was the guy that stood in front of Mac and Don. It was very clear to Don that Mac was starting to lose his patience rather quickly. (Then again, did Don dare add that he'd never been known for having long periods of patience with suspects? Hmmm…let's go with no. That would seriously make Mac lose whatever patience he had left at the moment…)

"Let me get this straight…" Mac started again with an exaggerated sense of patience and a somewhat loud sigh. "You found her here and you shot her? With this gun?" he asked, holding up the revolver him and Don had found with the guy when they discovered him…well…standing _over_ the dead body of their victim.

The guy nodded and Don wrote that down in his notebook. This guy really had the intelligence of a freakin' five year old at the moment being as damn drunk as he was. Why wasn't Don surprised?

Out of the corner of his eye, Don saw Mac finally roll his eyes, motioning over one of the uniforms to cuff the guy and get him in the squad car.

Don stuffed his notebook back in to the pocket of his jacket. "You buyin' his story, Mac?" he asked.

Mac was wearing one of his classic "what the hell did I just get myself in to" looks and Don was wearing a rather similar expression. "I honestly don't know. The evidence will have to tell us."

Don nodded. Either way they'd have the evidence talk. Even if Mac already had an opinion already. "I'll tell you one thing though," Don said as him and Mac watched over their shoulders as the officer had to actually sit the guy down in the backseat of the squad car. Mac actually looked back to him and the two were sharing another look as Don finished, "That guy is drunk as shit."

Mac nodded and let out another sigh. "Well, I best get back to the lab with Lindsay and Hawkes. Hopefully we'll be able to match a bullet to this gun from the body and prove he did it or didn't do it."

Don nodded. "I'll be at the precinct. I've got paperwork to do while you guys try to figure out this mess," he said, looking back to the body as Hawkes and Lindsay finished up and were getting ready to have the body sent back to autopsy.

"I'll call you and let you know what we find out," Mac said, evidently stifling a yawn.

Don nodded, yawning himself. "Deal."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Don leaned back in his chair at his desk in the precinct and looked over the report in front of him. He could've sworn he'd already signed this one, but the line where his signature was supposed to go stared back at him blank and Don swore it was laughing mockingly at him.

He shook his head with a slight frown and rolled his eyes. He was seriously losing it if he thought that blank line was laughing at him. Grabbing one of the pens off his desk, he scribbled in his signature on the blank line before tossing the pen back to his desk and letting the report fall to his desk near to the pen with a bit of a gust of air and a light smack as the paper landed on top of his desk.

He ran a hand over his face and this time managed to stifle a yawn. He shot an unenthused glance at his phone, which remained silent as it had for the past half hour. For that, Don was grateful and amazed. It was usually ringing non-stop.

"You look like you've had one hell of a day." The familiar voice made Don smile a bit.

"That, my dear Angell, is quite the understatement," he said, looking over his shoulder to see Jess with her bag hanging from her shoulder and her hair pulled back in to a neat ponytail. He smiled softly. "You leaving?"

"Yup, and I've got a shotgun seat with your name written all over it," she said with a grin. When Don looked like he was about to say something – and something he didn't really want to say by the looks of it – she cut him off, "Don't worry. I already talked to Mac and he knows you're leavin' with me."

Don smiled. "You literally just saved my night. Do you know how boring paperwork is?"

"Yeah, about as boring as you staring at that blank line with a glare!" Jess said, laughing.

Don frowned as he stood and collected his phone from his desk. "You saw that?"

"Damn right I did," Jess responded. "Now let's blow this place. I'm tired and I hear there's pizza en route to mine for our eating pleasure!"

Now it was Don's turn to chuckle. "You really know just how to include everything, don't ya?"


End file.
